


Cough Syrup

by takethebluepill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no switching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Cough Syrup

**咳嗽糖浆**

**Cough Syrup**

Castiel从来没喜欢过酒吧。  
  
倒不是说他会反对或者随意评价别人的生活方式，他只是从来不理解泡在这儿的乐趣是什么。太多人，太多噪音，一切都黏糊糊的，酒水价格是商店的三倍，还总是有不知道从哪儿冒出来的人踩了你的脚，或者捏了你的屁股。  
  
但即使是这些不便全部加起来，也远胜于独自忍过热潮。  
  
的确，beta的热潮期不如omega和alpha的来得那么凶猛。不会浑身疼痛；不会味道浓得整个办公室都闻得到；也不会流水流到裤子都湿透了。相比之下，Castiel觉得自己应该算是幸运了。只不过还没有幸运到能彻底逃离荷尔蒙的支配。一整个下午，他的小腹里都像有一簇火在微微燃烧，温和却持续，让他很难专心工作。而这才只是这个周期的第一天。  
  
如果要说酒吧有什么优点，那就是它们是完美的猎艳之地，想在这儿找个一夜情对象简直太过容易了。所以每当他的热潮像这次这样格外严重，Castiel还是会找一家酒吧光顾，卸去点儿欲望的锋芒。  
  
车里播着一首Castiel有点印象但忘了名字的齐柏林飞艇的曲子，伴着汽车的引擎声，在油门被猛地踩下时骤然轰响。  
  
虽然脸朝着窗户，Castiel的目光却没有聚焦，只是让街灯在眼前形成一条模糊的光带。他无法不去感受旁边正在开车的omega的存在——Dean，他说那是他的名字。不止是他时不时跟着磁带哼几句歌词，或是手指在方向盘上打节拍发出的声音，而是他的存在本身，即使在Castiel视线所不能及之处，也仿佛黑洞一般吸引着他的注意力。  
  
还有他的味道……  
  
从他们在酒吧里因为嘈杂的音乐而不得不靠在彼此耳边说话的时候起，Castiel就发现Dean闻起来意外地甜蜜，就像色情作品喜欢让你相信的那种，标准omega的气味，尽管他的体型比许多alpha都要高大。在这密闭而有限的空间里，这味道离他那么近，Castiel几乎能在上颚品尝到甜味，它如同一张细密的网把他困在其中。  
  
Castiel的鼻翼微动，轻轻闻了闻旁边的omega——只有一下，几不可闻的吸气声淹没在音乐里，但也足以被认为是个侵犯个人空间的举动了。他控制不住；热潮让他对信息素变得非常敏感。  
  
他仍然看着窗外，面无表情，但阴茎又在裤子里硬了一点儿，被内裤挤得难受。Dean开着车，似乎瞥了他一眼，不过应该只是个巧合：他是beta，Dean是闻不出他的性起的。  
  
幸亏如此，否则他现在的味道一定比偷偷嗅闻别人还要冒犯得多。他的上一次热潮期正好赶上出差，不得不和一个alpha同事分享一间酒店房间。他是靠荷尔蒙调节片度过那几天的。此刻，压抑许久的需求像根柔软的刺，扎在他的后脑，令他饥渴又挫败。以他现在的状态来看，Castiel有预感他今晚一定会成结，虽然男性beta即使在热潮期也没有alpha成结那么频繁。  
  
刚才那小小的嗅闻根本不够。Castiel想把脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，用鼻子蹭他的腺体，把他的气味吸满整个肺。光是这样的想象就让他的热潮又升温了一点，在再一次不体面地去闻Dean之前，Castiel伸手，把副驾驶这侧的车窗摇下一条缝。风瞬间灌了进来，割裂了黏稠沉重的空气，发出呼呼的响声，吹得他眯起了眼睛。  
  
Dean看了他一眼。“受不了了？”他出声打破沉默。  
  
“我没事。”Castiel简短地回答，没有转头看他。  
  
“抱歉，甜心，”Dean的口吻漫不经心的，一点也不抱歉。他侧过脸来，给了Castiel半个笑。“这么晚了，我的气味阻滞剂可能有点失效了。”  
  
“我没事。”Castiel重复道。  
  
“是啊，你第一次说我就听见了。”Dean用干巴巴的语调说。“我不清楚你们是怎么样的，但我也有过这种时候，ok？热潮就是个婊子。”  
  
“Beta的反应没有那么强烈。”  
  
“我不知道，”Dean耸了耸肩，眼角刻意地上下打量了他一圈。“你看着反应挺强烈的。”  
  
Castiel的身体绷紧了，感觉Dean的眼神像有实质，直接触碰到了他滚烫的皮肤。他的视线移向倒车镜，想检查自己的样子，但车里太黑了，倒车镜里只能看见车窗上的倒影。  
  
“你到底想说什么？”Castiel终于转头看向了Dean，语气有点不必要地烦躁。  
  
“Woah，woah, excuse me。”Dean用假惺惺的礼貌语调说。他捉住Castiel的目光，挑了挑眉。“我是想说，你这样看起来很性感。”  
  
Castiel眯起眼睛。  
  
“所以，如果你不介意，我们也不是非得去你家。我的宝贝后面有足够的空间。”Dean接着说。  
  
Castiel困惑地歪过脑袋。Dean朝车后座一甩头，冲Castiel眨了个飞眼。  
  
他顺着Dean的提示朝后看了一眼，随即才明白他的意思。“噢。”Castiel发出个无用的单音节。他的一大半注意力都用来想象他和Dean可以在这辆老式轿车的后座做的事，现在就能把他抱在腿上的感觉会有多么好，还有Dean情动了，为自己完全打开的时候闻起来会是什么样的。  
  
喉结滑动，Castiel下意识舔了一下似乎总是干裂的嘴唇。仿佛受到牵引，Dean的目光立刻跟着沉了下去，落在他的嘴唇上。他眼里的热度让Castiel浑身轰的一下烧了起来，他也看着Dean，像被胶住了，迫切的欲望使他颈侧的腺体突突直跳。  
  
就算闻不到他的气味，Dean一定也从他的神情里看出了点什么，因为他的笑容扩大了，露出了两颗对omega来说很罕见的尖尖的犬齿。Castiel想知道亲吻上去会是什么感觉。Dean重新抬起来的眼睛里透着点得意。“Well？”他问。  
  
“开车请看着路。”与他火热的皮肤相反，Castiel的语气冷得像冰——唯独这样他才不至于失控。不，他们不是在什么荒郊野岭的公路上，而是在市中心，随时都有人能从窗户里看见他们。Castiel还没有堕落到这个地步。他切断交汇的视线，转头看向前方。“还有三个街区就到了。前面路口右转。”  
  
Dean哈了一声，也回过头。“你还真是有乐子啊，不是吗？”  
  
Castiel没有回答。Dean显然也没有等着他的回答，他松开一只握方向盘的手，扭动旋钮，把音乐声调大，直到Robert Plant的嗓音盖过了风声。  
  
*  
  
钥匙被直接丢在了地上。  
  
Castiel猛地推了一下Dean的肩膀，让他的背摔在了门板上。门被撞得啪的一声关上，切断里从走廊里照进来的暖黄色光线，他们谁都没顾得上开灯，玄关处黑暗浓得化不开，只能听见衣物窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。  
  
他用虎口捏住Dean的下颌，迫使Dean高高仰起头，暴露出脖子。这是个传统意义上的omega的服从姿态，Dean被他压制着的身体微微僵了僵，但Castiel并不在乎这个。他侧过头，在Dean的脖子上舔出一条长长的火热的湿痕，直到下巴上粗糙的胡茬刮擦着他的舌头。  
  
Dean的手搂住他的腰，试图低下头，似乎也想亲吻他，却在下一秒就被Castiel重重按了回去，后脑勺撞在门板上发出一个闷响。Dean从牙齿缝里吸了口气，但没有再反抗，舒展身躯，由着Castiel找到了他肩颈连接处的气味腺。在Castiel的嘴唇碰到腺体的那一瞬间，Dean的身体抖了一下，嗓子眼里挤出一声短促的呻吟。  
  
腺体显然已经有点肿胀，Castiel含住那儿的时候，能感到它在皮肤下微微凸起，滚烫，敏感地搏动，意味着Dean也早就兴奋起来了，也许穴口已经流出了滑液。这个念头让他舔弄的力道不禁更大了一点点，Dean又被逼出一声呻吟，空气里omega甜蜜的气息渐渐浓了起来。  
  
Castiel深深吸了一口气，像他刚才在车上就想做的那样，让Dean的味道充满他的鼻腔和肺。这简直就像喝了一口蜂蜜，他的舌根甜到发黏。“你闻起来很好。”鼻尖仍然靠着Dean的脖子，Castiel低沉着声音说，不是个赞美，只是陈述事实。  
  
“是吗，”Dean的声音里夹着喘息，但不知为何听起来有些尖刻。“我敢说你很喜欢，对吧？”  
  
Castiel抬起头，漆黑的光线下他看不清Dean的表情。  
  
头皮突然传来一阵刺痛。当他们的嘴唇碰在了一起，Castiel才意识到那是Dean抓住了他的头发，把他按到了自己面前。Castiel不明白Dean突然之间的怒气是从哪里来的，他甚至不确定这到底是不是怒气。他们都喝了不少啤酒，但直到这时，Dean才表现出了一点醉意。他的吻不耐烦，乱糟糟的，比起亲密更像是在发泄。虽然闭着眼睛，但Castiel从两人相贴的嘴唇感觉到Dean一定皱着眉毛。  
  
莫名地，这在Castiel体内激起了一道隐秘的波澜，好像Dean的情绪也感染了他。他的阴茎渴求地悸动，勒令他去向他的omega索取更多。掐在Dean下颌的那只手向下滑去，隔着T恤去抚摸Dean的乳头，他摸上去的时候，才发现虽然还没被碰过，但那里已经硬了。天啊。一阵强烈的情欲猛然袭来，Castiel感觉自己的穴口也隐约有点湿了。  
  
他的拇指刚拨弄了两下，Dean就贴着他的嘴唇喘息起来，吻他吻得愈发激烈。与此同时，他松开了Castiel的头发，两只手抓住Castiel的屁股，一边揉捏一边把他朝自己按去。他的动作粗暴得有点儿混蛋了，Castiel被他弄得失去平衡，只剩脚尖勉强踩在地上，不得不整个上半身都趴在了Dean的怀里。锁舌被两个人的重量压得在门锁里摇动，发出危险的响声。如果公寓楼里的邻居听见他们搞出的动静，或许会怀疑是有人正在试图撬开他的家门，然后出来查看。他很确定Dean情动的甜蜜气味站在门外面都能闻到。  
  
但Castiel现在顾不上自己在邻里间的声誉了。Dean比他稍高一点，他的阴茎正好顶在Dean的大腿根，Dean托着他屁股的手指压进肉里，小幅度地摆弄着Castiel，让Castiel干他的大腿。以这个姿势，Castiel几乎只能被迫承受Dean给他的快感，被Dean按着得到他所需要的挤压和摩擦。  
  
快感从下身一波波传来，完全唤醒了他的热潮。Castiel放开Dean的嘴唇，抬起头急促地呼吸。他的老二硬得疼痛，后穴不停地收缩。只是隔着衣物的磨蹭还远远不够，他的前后都绝望地想要。  
  
Castiel摸索着解开了Dean的皮带和牛仔裤纽扣，拉链被拉开的声音在黑暗中仿佛被放大了，把一阵期待的颤栗送上了Castiel的脊椎。他推开Dean，朝后让了一点，Dean似乎看出了他的意图，配合地松了手。Castiel跪下身，把Dean的内裤脱到大腿处。  
  
和闻到的一样，Dean也完全硬了。裤腰刚被拽下去，他的阴茎就弹了出来，打到了Castiel的鼻梁和脸颊。他听见Dean在头顶颤抖地喘了一声，Castiel只得闭了闭眼睛，才能压下一波汹涌得令他头晕眼花的欲望。当他睁开眼，他没有给Dean或者哪怕他自己准备的时间，直接扶着Dean的老二，张嘴含到了底，直到龟头碰到了他的喉咙口，柱身沉甸甸地压着他的舌根。Dean骂了声操，伸手拽住了他的头发。  
  
Castiel吞吐了起来。他吸得用力，每次脑袋向后退，都会发出响亮而淫秽的“啵”的一声。  
  
“操，Cas，”Dean呻吟着，“我可以叫你Cas吗？你真他妈会吸。”  
  
Castiel的回应是又给了他一个近乎无情的深喉。他知道自己能做很不错的口交。当然了，他也有呕吐反射，但他比一般人更擅长忍受，就好像他天生更懂得如何忽视自己的痛苦。Castiel把嘴里的那根东西吐出来一点，握住了根部。Omega不会成结，即使紧握住，也摸不到藏在皮肤下的组织，而是十分平滑。伸出舌头，Castiel舔弄起Dean的龟头，把顶端缝隙里渗出的前液舔得一干二净。Dean像是被他弄得软了膝盖，向后重重靠在门上，不住地哼着。  
  
嘴里尝到的咸味让Castiel的穴口又涌出一小股滑液。他的身体似乎无法辨别他面前的是个omega还是alpha，只是对前液里的象征雄性的麝香饥渴地做出了回应，自动做好了被操的准备。  
  
作为beta，Castiel早就对他身体的困惑习以为常。他无视了自己内裤上濡湿的一小块，反倒将空闲的那只手朝Dean的身后探去，果然，Dean的臀缝里湿得不成样子，滑液一直淌到了大腿后面。Castiel相信他可以毫无阻碍地插进三根手指。但就在他要掰开Dean的屁股的时候，一只手钳住了他的手腕。  
  
Castiel抬起头，询问地看向站在面前的人。Dean也低头望着他，眉骨挡住了窗外照进来的最后一丝光线，让他深陷的眼窝像是两个窟窿。尽管看不见彼此的眼睛，Castiel却还是感觉到他们的目光交汇了。Dean的勃起就在他面前，离得那么近，Castiel的嘴唇都能感受到它散发出的热度。  
  
“Dean？”他问道，嗓子被顶得比平时还要嘶哑。  
  
攥着他手腕的手突然发力，把他拽了起来。下一秒，他们已经调换了位置，他被Dean背朝上压在了门板上，Dean的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背，被他吸得湿淋淋的阴茎顶着他的屁股，在臀缝里缓慢地磨蹭。  
  
“抱歉，Cas，”Dean又用那种毫无歉意的轻飘飘的口吻说。“我不走那条路。”  
  
Castiel花了几秒钟才理解过来他的意思。“好吧，”他谨慎地回答。“你想停下吗？”  
  
“不，”Dean回答。黑暗中，Castiel听见他舔了一下嘴唇。“我想操你。”说着，他停下了磨蹭的动作，等待Castiel的答复。  
  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“怎么，被一个omega操有损你的尊严了？”Dean开玩笑似的地说，但他的语调绷得很紧，好像小心翼翼的。  
  
Castiel皱起眉毛。“为什么这会有损我的尊严？”  
  
“因为，Cas，多数人把一个omega带回家的时候，他们期待的是一个摇着屁股求他们的结的婊子。”他声音里的那种尖刻又回来了。这只加深了Castiel的困惑。  
  
“我不明白为什么这会是个问题，”他不解地说。他试图回头看一眼Dean，但他的半边脸被重重压在了门板上，他不想进一步惹怒Dean，只好保持这个姿势继续说道。“Omega更容易从插入获得性快感并不代表这是唯一途径。每个人都可以自由选择他们想如何使用自己的器官。”  
  
Dean似乎愣住了。最后他吐出一口气，像是难以置信地笑了下。“怪胎。”他低声道。  
  
“什么？”Castiel不确定自己是不是听错了。  
  
“谢谢你的性教育课，Dr. Jean Milburn。”Dean又讽刺道。Castiel听不懂他在引用什么，但他能听出Dean这回真的是在开玩笑了。他觉得自己的胸口突然变轻了，就好像有一块他之前并没有意识到正压在那儿的石头，随着Dean态度的转变而消失不见了。Dean又动了起来，含住他后颈的一小块皮肤，先是用嘴唇一下下亲吻，好像在啜饮什么，然后换上了牙齿，那两颗锋利的犬齿陷进皮肤里的感觉令Castiel的阴茎一阵痛苦地搏动。“带我去你床上。”Dean含混不清地说。  
  
衣服洒了一路，等他们终于跌跌撞撞地倒在了卧室的床上，两个人都已经全身赤裸，嘴角和下巴上沾满了彼此的唾液。  
  
Dean俯下身，趴在他的双腿间，伸出舌头长长地舔了一下Castiel的老二，从渗着前液的头部一直到囊袋。终于、终于得到的触碰让Castiel发出一声沙哑的低叫，他的眼睛紧紧闭上，爽到都没有意识到Dean的手指已经摸到了他的臀缝里。  
  
“你湿了。”Dean的声音唤回了他的注意力。他听起来莫名地惊喜，嘴角微微扬着，又亲了一口Castiel阴茎的背面。  
  
“我在发情，Dean，”Castiel用一种他不敢相信这还需要解释的语气解释道。“我想这是很正常的生理现象。”  
  
“是啊，只是……你是个beta，你知道，”他的嗓音低得要命。“你们闻起来都他妈正经得像在教堂里似的。妈的，就算你们真的就在教堂里湿了一屁股，也没人闻得出来。”  
  
Castiel用手肘撑起自己，对Dean眯了眯眼。“我们不会在……”他的抗议被Dean冷不丁的动作打断了。一根拇指浅浅地插进了他的后穴，在那一小圈肌肉上画着圈按摩。Castiel的呼吸很快变得急促，床单在他的手下泛起褶皱，他稍稍抬起腰，示意Dean进得更深。  
  
“别急。”Dean反倒把拇指抽了出来，拍了拍他的屁股，惹得Castiel抬起眼睛，射过去一个能冻住空气的瞪视。  
  
但是当他看见Dean在干什么的时候，他的呼吸止住了。Dean的手放在他自己身后，轻轻皱着眉毛，Castiel听见了咕滋的水声，等他把手再次收回来，他的手指上裹满了透明的液体，带着那股糖浆般的甜味。那是Dean的滑液。Castiel疯狂地意识到。他知道Dean打算做什么。Castiel的穴口为那不同寻常的亲密而期待地收缩着，欲望在他眼球背后尖锐地跳动，他望着Dean把手探进他的腿间，冲他眨了下眼，然后用两根湿滑的手指进入了他。  
  
额外的润滑让进出愈发容易，如餐刀陷入热黄油般顺滑。Castiel的手肘无法承受般松了力，仰面躺在床上，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟。Dean一边做着扩张，一边低头舔弄他的阴茎根部，那是结会膨胀的地方，尽管他的结现在还温顺地藏在皮肤下面，但那里仍是极度敏感，Dean的舌头每划过一下，Castiel的会阴就跟着绷紧又放松，他的小腹上沾满了流出的前液。过了不知道多久，Dean又添了一根手指，但节奏依然不疾不徐的。  
  
“Dean，”喊出声，Castiel才发现自己的声音有多糟糕，好像被人掐住喉咙发出的哽咽。他颤抖着吐出口气，才接着说。“如果你想操我，现在就操我。别玩了。”  
  
“我也有一堂课要教给你，Cas，性爱的关键在于等待。”他露出个色情杂志封面模特似的下流的笑，又重重嘬了一口Castiel的龟头。  
  
“我已经等了一整天了。”Castiel支起上半身，毫无预警地拽住Dean后脑勺上的短发，强迫他抬起头。他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样的，但当他们的目光交汇，Dean仿佛被烫到了，含着挑逗的眼神缩了缩。“床头柜里有保险套。现在就去。”Castiel喑哑地命令。  
  
“Jeez，Cas，” Dean似乎被拽疼了，他一把推开Castiel的手，揉了揉自己的头皮。“说alpha在床上都是混蛋的人一定没睡过你。”  
  
Castiel只是歪过头，眯眼看着他。最后Dean投降似的嘟囔了一声，翻身下床，走到床头柜旁。他弯下腰翻找的时候，借着从窗帘的缝隙洒进来的月光，Castiel看见他的大腿内侧亮晶晶的——Dean情动的证据，他淌了一腿的水，就和Castiel之前猜测的一样。喘息着，Castiel握住自己的阴茎缓慢地撸动起来，想象他正埋在Dean的身体里，又热又湿，他的结会被Dean的穴口紧紧咬住……他知道Dean不会喜欢此刻在他脑中的画面，但在幻想的范围内，本能占了上风。Castiel不满足地收紧了手指，用力挤出几滴前液。  
  
“你没等我就开始了派对。”Dean开口道，让他睁开了眼睛。他迫切而露骨的目光注视着Castiel的动作，一边撕开手里的铝箔包装，扶着老二给自己戴上保险套。  
  
“说明你迟到了。”他反击道。  
  
“噢，她不但会吸，还会咬。”Dean故作惊讶地说。他爬回床上，不由分说地掰开Castiel的大腿，握着他的勃起直接捅到了底。他没有留适应的时间，扶着Castiel蜷起的膝盖便抽插起来，动作又快又狠，像一个alpha在干一个被完全操开了的omega，以至于虽然做过了扩张，火辣辣的疼痛还是在他下身蔓延开来。但是正如Dean所说，热潮是个婊子，疼痛似乎只催动了他的情欲。只被插了几下，Castiel就感觉到他的结已经微微胀了起来，在经历过漫长的挑逗之后，他知道自己撑不了多久了。  
  
对他的状态没什么帮助的是，Dean很快就找到了最能逼疯他的角度，无情地顶弄他的前列腺，让他的甬道里一股又一股地流着水——现在他绝对不需要Dean的滑液作为帮助了。Dean也大声呻吟着，嘴里不时吐出几句咒骂或者赞美，声音嘶哑得像被砂纸磨过。  
  
这一切都令Castiel渴求地在床单上挪动。他的omega为他而发出叫声，为他而闻起来像甜蜜的熟透的水果，却没有一个洞让他操进去，本能让他逼近临界线的身体困惑且焦躁，结徒劳地鼓胀着。  
  
“Dean，Dean。”他绝望地喊着，拽着Dean的手腕放到自己腿间，他想要什么不言而喻。  
  
但Dean就非要表现得跟个混蛋似的，他甩开Castiel的手，把他的腿分得更开，让涨成深红色的勃起完全暴露在月光下。在Castiel涣散的视线中，他看见Dean低头盯着他的阴茎。  
  
“你有个漂亮的结，宝贝，”Dean喘着气说。他用指节轻轻碰了碰那团鼓起，Castiel立刻叫了一声。“硬得不行了。我敢说我只靠舔它就能把你舔到高潮。”  
  
“Dean，”Castiel的声音听起来都像浸了水一般湿透了。他已经很近，太近了，只差一丁点就能被推过边缘。“求你了。”  
  
这次，那只手听话地握住了他的结。Castiel的大腿颤抖着，他甚至没来得及去体会终于被捏住结的感觉到底有多好，没被摩擦两下便迫不及待地高潮了。针刺般尖锐的快感蹿过全身，他射得又多又狠，穴口也用力吸着Dean的老二，像是只有前面得到满足还不足够。一片白热的模糊之中，他听见了Dean的声音，龟头一直操到了他的最深处，终于停住了，跳动着把一股股精液射进了保险套里。  
  
Dean重重地喘了几口气，然后俯下身，Castiel以为他要亲吻自己，便配合地张开嘴唇，但Dean的舌头却舔上了他的下巴。他舔了好几下，直到听见吞咽声，Castiel运转缓慢的大脑才意识到Dean是在吃他射到了下巴上的精液。这个认知让他还没有消退的结又敏感地抖了抖，他按住Dean满是汗水的后颈，把他引入一个吻里，舌头挤进去在他口腔里搜刮自己的味道。  
  
亲吻从激烈变得充满倦意。Dean调整姿势，软下来的阴茎从他体内滑了出来，他在Castiel身边躺下，扯过毯子盖住两人的身体。Castiel转身背对着他，Dean会意地搂住他的腰，鼻子也贴了上来，抵在他平滑的、没有气味腺的颈窝里，慢慢地来回磨蹭。  
  
Beta是无味的。所以房间里只有Dean甜蜜的气味，像打翻了蜂蜜，黏稠地绕在Castiel的鼻尖，让他舒适得发出了猫一般的咕噜声。他想告诉Dean他闻起来有多好，但他想起了上一次Dean酸苦的反应，又把滚到舌尖的话咽了下去。  
  
“晚安，Dean。”他最终说。  
  
Dean的声音含混不清。“安，Cas。”  
  
他的意识很快滑入了黑暗。  
  
*  
  
有人在叫他的名字。  
  
有人在叫他的名字，还在轻轻摇晃他的肩膀。  
  
Castiel刚睁开眼睛便清醒了过来；他一向如此。反倒是Dean，他收回放在Castiel肩膀上的手，站直身体，他已经穿好了衣服，但还一副没睡醒的样子，不怎么高兴地皱着脸，像一只被打扰了睡眠的熊。  
  
“Cas，我得走了，”Dean朝Castiel晃了晃手里的手机。“职责在召唤。”  
  
Castiel想起在酒吧里Dean说过他是个警察。他坐起身，手掌揉了揉眼睛。“几点了？”  
  
“四点半。”Dean回答，“抱歉把你叫醒了，我只是不想让你以为我……呃，以为我趁你睡着就溜了。”  
  
“没事的，”Castiel对他微笑。“谢谢你。”  
  
Dean摸着自己的后颈，没有看他，而是对床头柜上一张白色卡片抬了抬下巴。“我给你留了张名片。我想我们可以去喝杯咖啡，我是说，如果你愿意。”  
  
Castiel看了看那张名片，又看向Dean。Dean的视线到处乱飘，落在除了Castiel以外的所有事物上。Castiel歪过头，过了一会儿才明白过来。“Dean，你是在约我出去吗？”  
  
“不，Cas，我只是真的很想喝咖啡。”Dean翻了个白眼。“我当然是在约你出去。”  
  
房间里的两个人都已经从睡梦中醒来了，但夜晚就是有这种魔力，总是让人担心自己会惊扰了什么，他们还是轻声交谈着，就连Dean粗声粗气的语调也似乎软了棱角。  
  
“我很乐意。”Castiel回答。  
  
FIN.


End file.
